Abschied
by Mary91
Summary: Kate ist lange tot, Gibbs nimmt entgültig Abschied von ihr. Doch sie hat ihn nie wirklich verlassen. Sie lebt weiter in den Herzen derer, die sie liebten. In ihren Freunden, ihrer Familie, in ihrer Tochter und in jeder Erinnerung.


-1Hallo Leute, hier mal was kleines zu NCIS zum lesen von mir.

Ich empfehle Taschentücher in Griffweite Und das Reviwen nicht vergessen

Titel: Abschied  
Genre: ein bisschen hier von ein bisschen davon und viele Tränen  
FSK: ohne  
Paare: die die meine anderen beiden gelesen haben erraten es vllt. Es ist wieder eine Kibbs   
Zusammenfassung: Gibbs lief zu Kate. Sie atmete nur noch schwach und ihr lief das Blut nicht nur aus Mund und Nase, sondern auch aus den Ohren  
"Halt durch Kate. McGee??!! Ruf einen Rettungswagen! Und hol den Erste Hilfe Kasten!"  
Gibbs streichelte ihr sanft übers Haar. "Halt durch Kate"  
Doch sie hörte ihn schon nicht mehr.  
Disclaimer: die üblichen halt

Musikempfehlung: Titelmelodie von Schindlers Liste, oder 'Now we are free' aus dem Film Gladiator (danke an Agent S. Stern aus dem navy-cis-forum von Dirk, die in einem Review diese Empfehlung ausgesprochen hat.)

Ebenfalls ein Danke an Brit (aus dem selben Forum) die diese FF schon vor Ewigkeiten gebetat hat.  
Abschied 

Meine Liebste,  
Ich sitze hier am Strand von Virginia. An unserem Strand. Vor unserem Haus. Aber das weißt du ja sicher. Du hast von da oben bestimmt ein Auge auf uns. Ich höre die Brandung und das Rauschen der Gräser im Wind.  
Wenn ich in den Himmel sehe, sehe ich dein Gesicht.  
Höre ich der Brandung zu höre ich dein Wehklagen, lausche ich dem Wind klingt es wie dein Lachen.   
Im Rauschen der Gräser meine ich ein ‚ich liebe dich' zu hören. Erinnerst du dich noch wie oft wir hier gesessen? Am Tag bei Sonnenschein oder am Abend beim Lagerfeuer wie ich jetzt?

Es ist wunderschön hier. Sie kuschelte sich tiefer in die starken Arme ihres Mannes. Beide lauschten den Geräuschen der Natur um sie herum und genossen ansonsten die Stille.  
„Hörst du das?" fragte er sie  
„Was?"  
„Da, das Rauschen der Gräser. Es klingt als würdest du ‚Ich liebe dich' sagen"  
„Ach Schatz das kann ich dir doch auch so sagen oder zeigen" NOCH fügten beide in Gedanken zu  
„Zum Beispiel so" durchbrach die junge und dennoch schon vom Leben gezeichnete Frau die nun bedrückende Stille. Sie presste ihrem Mann ihre Lippen auf und ihre Zunge suchte ihren Weg in seinen Mund

Es dauerte ein Weilchen bis sich der alte Mann wieder gesammelt hatte 

Immer wenn die Tür quietscht erwarte ich, dass du trotz deines schweren Schicksals fröhlich lachend reinkommst mit unserer Tochter auf dem Arm die fröhlich vor sich hinbrabbelt und nicht versteht warum du manchmal Nachts weinend an ihrer Wiege stehst und sie fest an dich drückst. Aber es bleibt still.  
Immer wenn die Tür sich bewegt, erwarte ich, dass du trotz deines schweren Schicksals fröhlich lachend durch sie rein kommst.  
Ich hoffe, dass du unsere Tochter auf dem Arm trägst, die vor sich hinbrabbelt und bete, dass du kurze Zeit vergisst, dass du so häufig nachts an der Wiege der Kleinen stehst, sie beobachtest, streichelst, fest an dich drückst stehst und weinst.

Sie stand wieder einmal schluchzend am Bett ihrer Tochter. Und drückte die fest an sich.  
"Meine kleine Rachel, was habe ich dir nur angetan in dem du auf die Welt kommen durftest. Es hätte dich nie geben sollen. Kein Kind sollte ohne seine Mutter aufwachsen. Kein Kind sollte von einer Frau empfangen und geboren werden die weiß, dass sie bald sterben wird. Was habe ich dir nur angetan?" Vorsichtig bahnt sich eine kleine Träne ihren Weg über die Wange der jungen Frau und tropft vorsichtig auf den hellrosa Strampler des kleinen Erdenbürgers. Ein Lächeln huscht der Todkranken über das Gesicht, als sie sieht wie die Kleine ihre tiefblauen Augen öffnet und sie anstrahlt. „Aber deine Dad wird für dich sorgen und immer für dich da sein. Er wird dir später erzählen, von mir, von uns. Und du, meine Kleine, wirst immer für deinen Dad sein, versprich mir das..."   
Wie, als hätte sie verstanden, verließ ein kleines Glucksen den Mund ihrer Tochter, dass die junge Frau wieder weinen ließ.  
„Ich werde nie für dich da sein können..."  
Leise war ihr Schatz hinter sie getreten und hatte den Arm um seine beiden Mädchen gelegt.  
"Ich werde immer für sie da sein bis sie mich nicht mehr braucht."  
"Sie wird dich immer brauchen. Sie muss schon ohne Mutter aufwachsen. Die Uhr tickt bei mir. Es ist bald soweit"  
"Ich weiß, Liebling," Er küsste sie auf den Scheitel "Ich weiß."

I

mmer wenn ich morgens aufwache, erwarte ich, dass du neben mir liegst, deine kalten Füße zu meinen rüberstreckst, um sie zu wärmen - aber auch um mich zu ärgern.  
Immer wenn ich ins Bad gehe, erwarte ich, dass du gleich zu mir kommst, damit wir unser morgendliches Duschritual durchführen können, bevor unser Baby aufwacht. Aber du kommst nicht.

Er spürte kalte Füße an seinen.  
"Brrr, das sind ja wahre Eisklotze. Nimm sie bloß von meinen Füßen weg."  
"Wo soll ich sie dann wärmen? Außerdem bist du doch Schuld, du klaust mir Nachts immer die Decke!" Schelmisch grinste sie ihn an.   
Er konnte nicht wiederstehen und zog sie dichter zu sich ran um sie zu küssen.  
"Lust auf eine Dusche?"  
"Ich glaube, du könntest ganz gut eine kalte Dusche gebrauchen, Liebling."  
"Kommst du nicht mit?" er setzte seinen Dackelblick auf.  
Sie sah ihn lächelnd an.  
"Doch, ich komme mit, ich komme mit" sagte sie, zum Schluss schon etwas abwesend. Der Gedanke, dass es irgendwann einmal ihre letzte gemeinsame Dusche sein würde, stimmte sie traurig, ein Schatten hatte sich auf ihr Gesicht gelegt bevor sie sich Zwang wieder zu lächeln und ihrem Mann unter die Dusche folgte.

Langsam fand der Mann wieder aus seinen Erinnerungen. Nach so vielen Jahren war es immer noch so schmerzhaft wie am ersten Tag. Diesen Brief zu schreiben ging ihm sehr nahe und riss alte Wunden auf, aber er wollte ihn schreiben.

Jedes Mal, wenn ich den Kleiderschrank aufmache, frage ich mich warum er so leer ist und wo deine ganzen Sachen hin sind. Ich gehe durchs Haus und fühle mich fremd, deplaziert und trotzdem habe ich nicht aufgehört hier zu leben. Dein Duft fehlt mir so. Er ist schon lange aus den Räumen und aus deinen Sachen verschwunden. Es riecht nur noch nach mir. Dein umwerfendes Lachen fehlt mir so. Ich vermisse es genauso wie deine Liebe, welche die Räume gefüllt hatte...

Er musste ein paar mal tief Luft holen bevor er weiter schreiben konnte. 

Du hast es doch schon solange vorher gewusst. Zwei Jahre bevor du starbst, wusstest du, dass du noch zwei Jahre Leben würdest. Ich habe so lange gebraucht bis ich es herausgefunden habe.

"Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"  
"Ja natürlich es ist alles ok..." es war aber nicht zu übersehen, dass sie geweint hatte. Gibbs tippte auf Liebeskummer. Tony wollte grade zu einem seiner dummen Sprüche ansetzen, als er vorsorglich eine Kopfnuss bekam.  
"Lass es lieber wenn du keine Todessehnsucht hast!" bekam Tony von einer Stimme zu hören, die bedrohlich nahe an ihm war.  
"Ja klar. Keine Sprüche" 

Du warst auf einmal so merkwürdig. So seltsam melancholisch und kamst häufig zu spät, so dass sogar Tony vor dir da war. Häufig kamst du mit verquollenen Augen und verheueltem Gesicht zur Arbeit. Erinnerst du dich da noch dran? Und dann bekamst du auch noch diese Todessehnsucht. Du hattest den Bezug zwischen nötigem und unnötigem Risiko völlig verloren. Du kanntest keine Angst, hast nie an die Konsequenzen für dein Leben gedacht. Hast immer nur so gehandelt das es häufig brenzlich für dich war.  
Und du warst unausstehlich. Zu uns allen.

"Ach lass mich doch in Ruhe Ducky. Und fang jetzt bloß nicht an irgendeine Geschichte zu erzählen, dann leg ich dich um" Ducky sah sie überrascht an. 

Oh ja, der arme Ducky. Er musste ganz schön was von dir ertragen. Aber es hatte auch alles sein Gutes.  
Hättest du dich nicht immer in solch brenzligen Situationen gebracht, hätte ich wohl nie erfahren was mit dir war.

"Dr. Michals Wie geht es ihr?"  
"Wir konnten ihre inneren Blutungen in der Not Operation stoppen. Aber wir wissen nicht, wie sie sich erholen wird, weil wir die Auswirkungen des Tumors auf ihren Körper nicht kennen." Gibbs fühlte wie sein Magen in seine Kniekehlen rutschte und sein Hals trocken wurde. Sein Herz pochte wild und seine Hände wurden schweißnass.  
"Tumor???"  
"Ja. Sie hat einen Hirntumor. Hat sie ihnen das nicht gesagt?"  
"Entschuldigen sie," er war sichtlich verwirrt. "Wo bekomm ich hier Kaffee?"  
"Um die Ecke ist eine Kaffeeautomat." Jetzt war der Doc verwirrt.  
Er sagte dem Mann grade, dass seine Kollegin sterben würde - und er wollte wissen wo er eine Kaffee bekommen konnte. 

Ich werde nie deinen Anblick vergessen, als ich in dein Zimmer kam. Du warst blass und sehr schwach. Es hat sich alles in mein Hirn eingebrannt - dieser Anblick, das ganze Gespräch.

"Du hast mir nichts gesagt!?" er klang verletzt. "Vertraust du mir nur so wenig?"  
"Das hat nichts mit Vertrauen zu tun.." ihre Stimme war nur ein heiseres, zittriges Flüstern.  
"Doch, das hat es. Du hättest zu mir kommen können. Ich hätte nicht zu gelassen das du dich so abkapselst."  
"Wie hast du davon erfahren?" Ihre Stimme klang leise und zaghaft und in ihr schwang Angst.  
"Dein Arzt, ich habe ihn gefragt wie es dir geht - und er sagte das sie nicht wissen würden ob und wenn ja in welchem Grad du wieder Gesund wirst weil sie nicht wüsten welche Auswirkungen der Tumor auf deinen Körper hat"  
Sie schluckte, Tränen standen in ihren Augen.  
"Ich wollte nicht das du es so erfährst. Ich hätte es dir gesagt wenn der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen ist!"  
Traurig blickte er sie an.  
"Für so eine Nachricht gibt es keinen richtigen Zeitpunkt, keinen guten Ort. Diese Nachricht hat immer die gleiche Wirkung. Sie schockiert, macht einem Angst, lässt einen den Glauben verlieren. Warum die Guten? Wann hast du das letzte mal von einem Bösen gehört der an einem Gehirntumor gestorben ist oder an etwas noch normaleren fast schon banalem wie z.B. bei einem Autounfall oder so? Nein die Kerle haben fast immer Glück!"  
Er hatte sie in Rage geredet, ohne das er es gewollt hatte, aber die Ungerechtigkeit, die das Leben mit sich brachte, konnte er gerade nicht ertragen.  
"Gibbs ich..."  
"Erzähl mir alles! Ich will es aus deinem Mund hören"  
"Ich war 14 als er das erste Mal auftrat. Es war eine Scheiß Zeit für mich, aber ich habe ihn besiegt."  
Er lächelte stolz, dass war die Agentin, die er kannte.  
"Du bist eben eine echte Kämpferin!"  
Traurig erwiderte sie sein Lächeln und fuhr fort.  
"Dann habe ich doch diesen gewaltigen Schlag auf den Kopf bekommen. Er hat bewirkt das der Tumor wieder aktiv wurde, wieder anfing sich auszubreiten. Ich kannte die Symptome noch, obwohl ich damals fast noch ein Kind war und heue eine erwachsene Frau. Ich habe sie ignoriert und wollte es nicht wahrhaben, was das bedeuten könnte. Ich hatte ihn schließlich besiegt, den Tumor. Als ich dann endlich zum Arzt ging war es zu spät. Ich begann eine Chemotherapie, aber als ich merkte wie mir die Haare begannen auszufallen, brach ich ab. Ich wollte nicht mit Glatze sterben."  
Noch eine andere Frage brannte dem Ermittler auf der Seele.  
"Warum warst du so unausstehlich zu uns?"  
"Ich wollte euch wehtun, damit es euch nicht so weh tut, wenn ihr in etwa 1 ½ Jahren an meinem Grab steht."  
Stumme Tränen liefen ihr die Wangen hinab. Sie wollte nicht gehen. So sehr sie sich auch manchmal einredete, abgeschlossen zu haben, so sehr wünschte sie sich jetzt weiter leben zu dürfen.  
"Es wird immer gleich wehtun - egal wie sehr du versuchst uns dazu zu bringen, dass wir dich hassen. Du bist zu tief in unseren Herzen verankert, als dass wir dich jemals hassen könnten."  
Er sah ihr an wie erschöpft sie war und beschloss das es für heute genug war. Er bleib eine Weile neben ihr sitzen und wartete bis sie eingeschlafen war bevor er sich auf den Weg ins HQ machte.  
Die anderen warteten dort auf Nachricht von ihm und ihre beste Freundin Abby war sicherlich einem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe. Bevor er das Krankenzimmer verlies, drehte er sich noch mal um.  
"Wehe, du bist nicht mehr hier wenn ich wiederkomme. Ich möchte dich nicht im Keller besuchen müssen!" 

Ich hab jedoch tatsächlich verdammte vier Monate gedacht, du hättest Liebeskummer. Ich habe immer gedacht, dass das ein verdammt toller Kerl gewesen sein musste, wenn sie sich nach vier Monaten immer noch die Augen ausheult.  
Es tat mir verdammt weh. Ich glaube DiNozzo und die anderen des Teams mussten in dieser Zeit ganz schön was von uns aushalten... Ich hab dreimal soviel Kaffee getrunken wie sonst.  
Ich habe schon versucht in diesen vier Monaten bevor ich von deiner Krankheit erfahren, für dich da zu sein, aber du hast mich immer wieder weggestoßen.

Gibbs klopfte an ihre Wohnungstür.  
"Geh weg!"  
"Das werde ich nicht machen. Du musst endlich mit mir reden!"  
Ganz gegen seine Gewohnheit konnte man in seinen Ton ein bitten erkennen, fast ein flehen.  
"Muss ich gar nicht!" kam es trotzig von ihr.  
Gibbs sah traurig auf die Blumen in seiner Hand.  
Nach Blumen, Pralinen und als sogar einem Gutschein für ihren Lieblingsschuhladen sie nicht hatten erweichen können, war er wieder zum herkömmlichen, zu den Blumen zurück gekehrt.  
"Bitte..!" Nun war das Flehen in seiner Stimme deutlich zu erkennen. Warum wollte sie nicht mit ihm reden?  
"NEIN!" und wie jeden Abend gab er irgendwann auf, legt die Blumen auf die Fußmatte vor ihrer Tür, dreht sich um und ging mit dem festen Vorsatz morgen wieder zu kommen. 

Ich habe alle gelöchert, jeden ausgeragt über dich und deinen Zustand. Doch du hattest dich perfekt isoliert – keiner wusste etwas. Es herrschte eine bedrückte Stimmung im Team. Du scherztest nicht mehr. Blafftest jeden an der dir zu nahe trat oder kam.  
Ich habe es doch gespürt, dass etwas nicht stimmte.   
Dann kam deine Todessehnsucht hinzu.  
Ich habe es verdrängt.   
Ich wollte nicht sehen, dass du dich absichtlich in Gefahr brachtest, denn das hätte ja geheißen, dass etwas mit dir nicht stimmte.  
Ich erinnere mich noch, wie oft ich damals beim Direktor war.

"Was ist schiefgelaufen?"  
"Gar nichts, wir hatten einfach Pech."  
"Warum hat sich Special Agent Todd unnötig in Gefahr gegeben?"  
"War nicht unnötig Ma'am. Special Agent Todd hatte auf dem Dach einen Schatten bemerkt. Sie hielt ihn für eine potenzielle Gefahr die ausgeschaltet werden musste." Gibbs wunderte sich über sich selbst, dass er hier so einfach log.  
"So kann das nicht weitergehen, Gibbs. Die Einsätze in denen Special Agent Todd sich unnötig in Gefahr begibt, haben sich in den letzten vier Monaten dramatisch gehäuft. Außerdem ist mir zu Ohren gekommen das Special Agent Todd unausstehlich geworden sei."  
"Na und ?Das bin ich auch."  
"Bei ihnen ist das normal Gibbs, sie sind und bleiben nun mal ein Bastard - aber es ist nicht Special Agents Todd Art!"  
"Du kennst sie nicht genug Jen um Beurteilen zu können was ‚normal‚ ist"  
"Aber sie kennen sie Gibbs und ich sehe das sie sich Sorgen machen. Kümmern sie sich um sie. Sollte das noch mal vorkommen, muss sie zum Psychologen - und wir beide wissen war dabei rauskommen würde."  
„Kate ist eine der besten Agenten die der NCIS hat. Du wirst sie nicht einfach feuern können. Egal was bei einem psychologischen Test rauskommt. Ich würde so einen Test auch nicht bestehen. Die meisten aus meinem Team würden so einen Test nicht bestehen und trotzdem ist mein Team das erfolgreichste was der NCIS hat. Das werde ich nicht zulassen!"  
„Was ist aus Regel 12 geworden Jethro?"  
„Ich habe diese Regeln gemacht ich kann sie auch brechen!" 

Und dann kam dieser Einsatz. Als du die Deckung verlassen hattest, dachte ich mein Herz bliebe stehen.  
Es war völlig sinnlos.  
Die Person die wir schützen sollten war schon tot.  
Dein waghalsiger Einsatz hätte mir fast die Statistik versaut und ich hätte beinahe einen Agent im Undercover Einsatz verloren.  
Ich hatte so eine Angst um dich.

Wieder überwältigten Gibbs seine Erinnerungen. Bilder flammten in seinem Kopf auf. Er fühlte sich als sei er wieder mitten im geschehen

"In Deckung!"  
Jemand eröffnete das Feuer auf die vier Agents. Die Bundesagenten gingen hinter ein paar Kisten in Deckung.  
Lange würden sie dem Feuer nicht standhalten. "Verdammt, Tony ruf Verstärkung!"  
"Kein Empfang, Boss!"  
Gibbs erwiderte das Feuer. Dann zog er die den Kopf wieder ein.  
"Wozu haben wir eigentlich Handys, wenn sie, wenn wir sie brauchen nicht funktionieren?" Wieder begab sich Gibbs etwas aus der Deckung um sehen zu können wohin er schoss. Das Adrenalin strömte durch seine Adern.  
Einige ihrer Gegner fielen getroffen zu Boden.  
"Wo ist Kate?"  
"Bbbboss" Tonys grüne Augen waren weit aufgerissen und fassungslos verfolgte er, was er sah. Gibbs sah in die gleich Richtung und erschrak.  
"Was? Verdammt ist sie Lebensmüde?" Lebensmüde, ja so konnte man den Zustand von Special Agent Caitlin Todd wohl beschreiben.

Sie würde sowieso sterben also warum nicht gleich hier. Mit erhobenen Händen verlies Kate das Versteck.  
"Sie haben mich. Jetzt lassen sie Mrs. Perotti frei"  
"Boss was machen wir jetzt?"  
"Hoffen das Kate sich an meine Regeln hält"  
"Wir helfen ihr nicht?" entgeistert sah Tony ihn an  
"Wir können ihr im Moment nicht helfen. Sie hat sich in Gefahr begeben schön, ich kann nicht riskieren das noch mehr von uns unnötigerweise in die Schussbahn geraten." presste Gibbs hervor. Sein Herz raste und kalter Schweiß lief seinen Rücken herunter. Er hatte Angst um seine Katie. Angst davor, seiner Lieblingsagentin nicht mehr sagen zu können was er fühlte.  
Einige Schüsse fielen. Gibbs lugte wieder hinter den Kisten hervor. Das erste was er sah, dass dort Kate am Boden lag uns sich die linke Hand in die Seite presste.  
Er musste sich zusammenreißen um nicht einfach so loszustürmen.  
Deine Regeln ,Jethro. Du willst grade gegen ein halbes Dutzend verstoßen.  
Bevor er sich wieder zurück ziehen musste sah er noch wie Kate ihre Waffe hob.  
"Mistkerl!" ihr lief Blut aus ihrem Mund über die Wange.  
Dann drückte sie ab und erschoss den Anführer der Gangster.  
Die übrigen von ihnen wussten nicht wie sie sich jetzt verhalten sollten und ergaben sich relativ schnell.  
Gibbs lief zu Kate. Sie atmete nur noch schwach und ihr lief das Blut nicht nur aus Mund und Nase, sondern auch aus den Ohren  
"Halt durch Kate. McGee??!! Ruf einen Rettungswagen! Und hol den Erste Hilfe Kasten!" er fühlte sich so schuldig. Er hätte sie nicht auf den Einsatz mitnehmen dürfen. Er hätte es voraus sehen und verhindern müssen.  
Gibbs streichelte ihr sanft übers Haar. "Halt durch Kate"  
Doch sie hörte ihn schon nicht mehr. 

Ich hatte eine solche Angst um dich, dass du es nicht schaffen würdest. Aber du hattest Glück . Ich erinnere mich noch, wie ich damals in dein Zimmer gekommen bin.  
Es war ein furchtbarer Anblick. Du warst blass und ich wollte dich eigentlich nur in den Arm nehmen und für immer bei dir sein. Ich wollte dein Fels in der Brandung, dein Held, der Mann der dich vor allem Unheil der Welt beschützen würde, sein.  
Kurz darauf hast du mir dann ja alles erzählt. Es war so grausam, dich so liegen zu sehen. Ich hätte einfach früher fragen müssen, hätte hartnäckiger sein müssen, mich nicht immer abwimmeln lassen sollen. Du hast doch tatsächlich gedacht es würde leichter für uns werden wenn du ein Ekel wärst; du glaubtest, dass wir unsere Freundschaft und Liebe zu dir schnell aufgeben würden?  
Denn du hast alles aus Freundschaft getan – in der Hoffnung, wir würde nicht leiden, es würde nicht wehtun, wenn du so plötzlich aus unserem Leben, unserer Mitte gerissen würdest. Du hast mir erst geglaubt als ich Tony als Beispiel angeführt habe, so ein Ekel wie er manchmal war. Dann haben wir uns geküsst - es war ein fantastischer Kuss. Du konntest einfach klasse küssen. Ich sehe es noch genau vor mir, wie unsere Gesichter sich langsam aufeinander zugbewegten, bevor unsere Lippen aufeinander trafen. Und es begann die schönste und zugleich schwerste Zeit meines Lebens. Unsere Zukunft war klar.  
Zukunft, ein großes Wort.   
Welche Zukunft hatten wir schon. Wir hatten nur noch 18 Monate.   
Ich habe für uns beide gekündigt. Naja, genaugenommen habe ich für mich gekündigt.  
Du wurdest gefeuert.  
Es hat Jen gar nicht gefallen. Ich kann mich ganz genau an dieses Gespräch erinnern.

"Jethro du kannst doch nicht einfach so kündigen nur weil ich eine deiner Agentinnen gefeuert habe. "  
"Ich habs doch grade getan." Seine stahlblauen Augen blickten die Direktorin entschlossen an.  
"Du kannst nicht einfach so kündigen." Sie sah die Bestimmtheit in seinem Blick – und eigentlich war ihr ab diesem Moment das sie verloren hatte. Er würde gehen.  
"Doch das kann ich."  
"Nein, es gibt Regeln an die sich auch ein Jethro Gibbs halten muss!" Diese Drohung war wie ein letztes Aufbäumen; ihr bester Agent verließ den NCIS.  
"Gut, spielen wir nach den Regeln. Dann bekommt Kate ja wohl auch noch eine Abfindung, weil sie gefeuert worden ist, oder?"  
Wütend starrte er sie an. Er würde diese Tür nur als freier Mann verlassen; bereit für Kate und ihre gemeinsame Zukunft.  
"Gib den verdammten Wisch her." Wütend griff Jen nach den Papieren die Gibbs ihr hingehalten hatte und setzte ihren Stempel drunter.  
"Genehmigt." sagte sie säuerlich  
"Danke, Jen." er nahm lächelnd die Papiere und verließ das Büro. Die Direktorin ging ihm hinterher.  
"Ich verstehe nicht wieso du für sie alles aufgibst."  
"Das ist etwas was du wohl nie verstehen wirst. Ich liebe sie."  
"Das zwischen euch wird sowie so nicht lange halten! Spätestens wenn sie dich verlässt, stehst du hier wieder auf meiner Matte und willst deinen Job wieder haben."  
"Du hast recht es wird nicht lange halten aber wir werden glücklich sein. Und ich werde hier nie wieder unter dir arbeiten." Die Bestimmtheit die in seiner Stimme lag, wunderte ihn. Aber er wusste, dass es genau so kommen würde. Sein Leben als Agent des NCIS war beendet.  
"Sag niemals nie!" er sah seine Ex-Geliebte spöttisch an  
"In diesem Fall kann ich nie sagen."  
Er spürte die Blicke der Direktorin im Rücken, als er fortging. Es war ein gutes Gefühl – er war frei. 

Aber ich habe gesiegt. Dann haben wir es dem Team gesagt. Das wir sie verlassen werden und auch warum.

"Alle mal herkommen. Kate und ich haben euch etwas zu sagen" Das ganze Team kam näher.   
"Wir beide werden noch heute den NCIS verlassen." Vorsichtig zog er die junge Frau an seine Seite.  
"Warum?" diese Frage stand allen ins Gesicht geschrieben und Tony sprach sie aus.  
"Ich werde sterben" Kate sagte es ganz direkt "Bis dahin möchte ich noch so viel erledigen. Ich habe immer gedacht ich hätte ja noch viel Zeit. Nun hab ich die nicht mehr und mache jetzt die Sachen die ich schon lange machen wollte. Und Jethro wird mich begleiten"  
"Wieso hast du mir nichts gesagt?" Tränen liefen der jungen Forensikerin über die Wangen, die Worte die ihre Freundin gesagt hatte, hallten wieder und wieder in ihrem Kopf.  
"Abby ich, ich wollte es eigentlich keinem von euch sagen aber mein Arzt hat sich Gibbs gegenüber verplappert." 

Alle hatten damals Tränen in den Augen, sogar Tony, der Macho schlechthin.  
Ich glaube er hat dich als eine Art kleine Schwester angesehen auch wenn er mir wiedersprechen würde.  
Du hast ihn verändert.  
Du hast uns verändert.  
Deine Krankheit, dein Tod, all das hat uns bewusst gemacht wie vergänglich das Leben doch ist.  
Für McGee warst du eine große Schwester und er würde mir nicht wiedersprechen. Er mochte dich sehr, Katie, obwohl du und Tony ihm es nicht leicht gemacht habt. Aber auf der anderen Seite hast du auch eingegriffen wenn es zu weit ging.  
Ducky, der alte Ducky.  
Du warst doch seine Tochter, die er nie hatte. Als er dann später auf deiner Beerdigung am offenen Grab stand, dachte ich er bekommt einen Herzinfarkt und würde dir hinterher in das Loch fallen in das dein Sarg verschwinden würde.   
Abby, meine kleine Abbs.  
Sie wollte dich nicht gehen lassen. Sie und McGee haben sich aneinander geklammert wie zwei Ertrinkende.   
Das Schicksal meinte es besser mit ihnen als mit uns. Ich glaube wenn ihre Zeit irgendwann einmal gekommen ist werden sie sich zusammen in ihren Sarg legen, den sie ihr Bett nennen und händchenhaltend hinüber gleiten.  
Es ist komisch was für Sachen mir hier so einfallen, die ich aufschreibe.  
Früher wäre mir das alles nicht aufgefallen. In den 1 ½ Jahren die wir zusammen waren und nach deinem Tod, erlebe ich alles intensiver.  
Ich achte auf die Menschen um mich rum. Auf ihre Gefühle, meine ich. Ich nehme sie als Menschen war. Unsere beiden Computergenies haben ihre älteste Tochter Caitlin genannt. Sie kam genau 9 Monate nach deinem Tod auf die Welt.  
Sie und unsere Rachel sind die besten Freundinnen obwohl sie als Kinder nur selten Zeit miteinander verbracht haben. Cat ist vom Charakter genau wie du. Jamie, ihre Jüngste, kommt ganz nach Abby. Sie war schon als 5 jährige eine verrückte Mini - Forensikerin ,die ihrer Mutter alles nach machte. Und sie ist heute noch mit Leib und Seele ein Goth. Schade das du das nicht sehen konntest Liebling.  
Michael kurz Mick, was haben die beiden sich bei diesem Namen nur gedacht?  
Ob sie eine Wette verloren haben und der Junge deshalb diesen Namen trägt?  
Naja jedenfalls ist er wir McGee.  
Besonders in meiner Gegenwart fängt er immer an zu Stottern.

Schöne Erinnerungen blitzen auf. Er hatte pures Glück bei jeder ihrer Unternehmungen gefühlt. Und doch... Immer war der Tod allgegenwärtig.  
Kate und er in der Achterbahn, Kate und er in Brasilien, Australien, England, Spanien, Frankreich, Dubai, Kate und er beim Ski fahren, Kate und er beim Shoppen, die Nachricht der Schwangerschaft und der erste Ultraschall.

Gibbs raste mit seiner Freundin ins Krankenhaus. Sie hatte sich heute morgen übergeben. Es war wahrscheinlich nur ein harmloser Infekt aber sicher ist sicher. Es wurden ein paar Tests gemacht. Nach ein paar Stunden kam ein junger Arzt in das Behandlungszimmer in dem Kate lag.  
"Miss Todd?"  
"Ja?"  
"Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Sie sind im vierten Monat schwanger" Gibbs wurde blass und die werdene Mutter sagte mit stockender Stimme:  
"Aber wir haben doch verhütet. Ich darf kein Baby bekommen!"  
"Aber warum den nicht? Ein Baby ist doch etwas wunderbares!"  
"Nicht wenn man kurz nach der Geburt stirbt."  
"Die Wahrscheinlichkeit heute nicht nach der Geburt zu sterben beträgt nur noch..." munter fängt der junge Arzt an drauflos zu plappern und will der Frau die vermeintliche Angst vor Folgen der Geburt zu nehmen bis ihn Gibbs barsche Stimme unterbrach.  
Beide wissen, dass er ihnen nur etwas die Angst nehmen will, er macht es nur noch schlimmer.  
"Raus hier, bevor ich mich vergesse!" 

Kurz darauf haben wir geheiratet. Ganz romantisch in einer kleinen Kirche in New England. Nur wir Beide und der Reverand.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs willst du die hier anwesende Caitlin Todd zu deiner dir angetrauten Frau nehmen, sie lieben und ehren bis das der Tod euch scheidet? So antworte mit: Ja ich will" Gibbs Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Endlich würde sie seine Frau werden. Etwas, woran zu denken, er sich seit ihrer Diagnose nicht mehr gestattet hatte.  
"Ja ich will! Und ich will dich lieben bis über den Tod hinaus" überrascht von der Aussage räuspert sich der Reverand kurz bevor er fortfährt.  
"Caitlin Todd willst du den hier anwesenden Leroy Jethro Gibbs zu deinem dir angetrauten Ehemann nehmen, in lieben und ehren bis das der Tod euch scheidet? So antworte mit: Ja ich will"  
"Ja, ich will." In diesem Moment schenkte ihr Mann ihr zum ersten Mal das vergessen was er ihr immer schenken wollte. Für einen Moment gab es nur noch sie beide und ihr schweres Schicksal geriet in Vergessenheit. Es war nicht die Hochzeit die sie sich in ihren schlaflosen Nächten früher immer ausgemalt hatte. Es gab keine Brautjungfern, keine Hochzeitsgesellschaft, keine weiße Kutsche mit fünf weißen Pferden davor´, aber der Mann den sie über alles liebte war bei ihr und hatte sie gerade geheiratet. Es erschien ihr auf einmal lächerlich das soviel Wert auf die Ausrichtung eines großen Festes legten, wenn es eigentlich ja nur darum geht das zwei Menschen den Bund fürs Leben schließen und sich ewige Treue schwören. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit spürte sie nicht den Schatten des Todes der über ihr Hang. 

Ich weiß nicht ob es ein Fehler war, dass wir uns hierher zurück gezogen haben.  
Das wir alles gemacht haben was du vor deinem Tod noch erledigen wolltest, haben alle verstanden; aber bis sie verstanden haben warum wir danach nicht nach D.C. zurückgekommen sind hat lange gedauert. Auch sie hätten gerne ihre Zeit mit dir verbracht. Aber irgendwann haben sie auch eingesehen, dass diese Zeit der Zweisamkeit, nein eigentlich ja Dreisamkeit als Familie unheimlich wichtig war. Warum ich nach deinem Tod mit unserer Kleinen hier geblieben bin, haben sie bis heute nicht verstanden. Unsere Kleine - mittlerweile ist sie groß geworden. Sie ist eine hübsche junge Frau. Und sie sieht dir zum Verwechseln ähnlich.   
Nur die Augen die hat sie von mir. Manchmal wenn ich sie mir so ansehe, meine ich fast ich sehe hinter ihren blauen Augen deine Braunen wie sie mich sanft mit einem Blick angucken der wohl so etwas besagt wie DAS-HAST-DU-GUT-GEMACHT-SCHATZ.  
Dann kam der Tag an dem du gestorben bist. Dieses Bild wird mich immer verfolgen. Lange Zeit habe ich es immer vor mir gesehen.  
Ich habe die Augen geschlossen.  
Da war es.  
Ich habe fern gesehen.  
Da war es.   
Ich habe in die Ferne gestarrt und du hast es sicher schon erraten Liebling,  
da war es.

"In 31 Minuten ist es genau 2 Jahre her, dass ich von meiner Diagnose und meiner Lebenserwartung erfahren habe."  
"Der Arzt könnte sich geirrt haben" Gibbs Stimme klingt verzweifelt  
"Nein, hat er nicht. Das spüre ich"  
"Kate..." es legte sich ein Finger auf seine Lippen  
"Pssst.." Sie lehnte sich gegen ihn.   
Er nimmt sie in seine Arme, will den Tod von ihr fernhalten.  
Sie fühlt sich sicher und beschützt, weiß aber das dieses Gefühl gleich vergehen wird. Ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich unter seinen starken Armen unregelmäßig. Er will aufstehen.  
"Ich werde einen Arzt rufen. Vielleicht kann er dir ja helfen!" seine Stimme zittert vor Verzweiflung  
"Bleib!" sie sagte nur dieses Wort und er ließ sich wieder in die Kissen sinken. Sie drehte sich so, dass sie sich in die Augen sehen konnten, ohne jedoch ihre Umarmung aufzulösen. Sie lasen in den Augen des anderen grenzenlose Liebe, aber auch Angst vor dem was gleich passieren und Schmerz über den Verlust der sie gleich ereilen würde - während die Uhr unaufhaltsam Richtung Mitternacht lief.  
"Sag meinem kleinen Engel das Mommy sie liebt und immer bei ihr sein wird.." Kates Stimme ist brüchig. Zum ersten mal seit sie mit Gibbs zusammen ist, hatte sie Angst vor dem was gleich kommen würde. Er spürte ihre Angst und zog sie tiefer in seine Arme. Die Standuhr im Wohnzimmer klang heute lauter als sonst. Jedenfalls kam es ihm so vor, als der erste Glockenschlag nach oben ins Schlafzimmer dringt und ihm in die Knochen fährt. Elf Schläge blieben noch wenn Kate Recht hatte - und er vertraute ihrem Instinkt  
"Ich liebe dich, Jethro"  
"Ich liebe dich auch, Kate." Sie sahen sich tief in die Augen.  
Die Fensterladen flogen auseinander. Erschrocken sah Gibbs auf. Durch das offene Fenster wehte eine kräftige Windböe und zersauste Kates Haar. Mit dem zwölften Glockenschlag verschwand der Wind so schnell wie er gekommen war und die Kälte die er mitgebracht hat genauso.  
Zurück kehrte die Wärme der lauen Sommernacht.   
Als Gibbs wieder in Kates Augen blickte waren sie leer, versteinert, man konnte den Ausdruck in ihnen nur erahnen aber dieser lies ihn leichter ums Herz werden. Es war keine Angst oder kein Schmerz.  
Ihr Blick enthielt diese Gewisse Seeligkeit die nur Menschen haben die glücklich waren. Die ganze Nacht hielt Jethro seine geliebt Katie, seine Frau, Seelenverwandte, sein Leben in den Armen, wiegte sie hin und her, hoffte das sie wieder zu ihm zurück kommen würde. Er weinte, bis er keine Tränen mehr hatte.   
Irgendwann hatte auch diese Nacht ein Ende und mit einem wunderschönen Sonnenaufgang über dem Meer verabschiedete sich der Mond vom Himmel. Die Vögel fingen an zu zwitschern, die Sonne wärmte die Luft, der Tau verdunstete, die Menschen standen auf und gingen zur Arbeit, ein Tierkind folgte seiner Mutter, Ameisen trugen einen toten Käfer in ihr Nest. Die Zeit war nicht stehen geblieben. Die Erde hatte nicht aufgehört sich zu drehen und um die Sonne zu kreisen nur weil seine geliebt Frau gestorben war. Alles ging seinen gewohnten Gang. Niemand außer ihm unterbrach alles, um sie an diesem Morgen mit ihm zu trauern. Er hörte seine Tochter schreien. Sie wollte ihr Fläschchen haben. Wie in Trance stand er auf, löste sich von seiner Frau und ging in die Küche um das Fläschchen heiß zu machen. Nach dem Füttern ließ er sie ihr Bäuerchen machen und legte sie zurück in ihr Bett. Die Kleine protestierte nicht. Gibbs geht zurück nimmt den toten Körper seiner Frau wieder in die Arme. Sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass er die Polizei rufen muss, dass er sich um seine Tochter kümmern müsste. Aber er wollte sie nicht loslassen. Er hatte Angst davor dass das Glück und die Liebe die sie in sein Leben gebracht hatte, mit ihrem Tod wieder verschwunden wäre. Er hatte Angst das wieder diese Leere von ihm Besitz ergreifen würde, wie es auch nach Shannon und Kellys Tod gewesen war. Ein munteres Glucksen aus dem Nebenzimmer lies ihn aufsehen- nein Kates Glück und ihre Liebe würden ihn nicht verlassen. Sie würde in ihrem kleinen Engel und in seinem Herzen weiterleben. Er hat eine unbändige Wut auf Gott und die Welt im Bauch. Menschen die nicht leben wollten, nahmen sich das Leben oder wurden 90 Jahre alt, aber eine junge Mutter und geliebte Ehefrau die gerne noch weitergelebt hätte, musste sterben

Gibbs zittert am ganzen Körper als er an diese Nacht zurück denkt. Wie sehr er sie sich doch den Morgen herbei gewünscht hatte. 

Danach musste ich verdammt stark sein. Es dauerte nicht lange und dann kam der Tag deiner Beerdigung. Eigentlich nahm ich den ganzen Tag gar nicht so richtig war

Alle ihre Freunde, inklusive des alten Teams waren da um sich von Kate zu verabschieden. Gedämpft hörte man Lieder wie I will always love you, One in a Million, thank you for loving me, you'll be in my heart und one sweet day. Kate hatte diese CD selbst zusammen gestellt. Als Gibbs endlich am Friedhof war, wurde grade Goodbye my Lover gespielt. Er dachte er könnte es nicht überstehen und war deshalb zu spät losgefahren. Sie zu Grabe zu tragen, an ihrem Grab zu stehen, sich zu Verabschieden und Beileidsgesuche entgegen zunehmen hatte etwas entgültiges. Dann konnte er es nicht mehr verleugnen - sie war tot. Sie würde niemals zurück kommen, niemals wieder mit ihm Lachen, mit ihm weinen, bei ihm sein

"You're late for my funeral, Gibbs" sie sah ihn aus dem Grab an.

"Sorry, Kate."

Gibbs blinzelte. Er wischte sich Tränen aus den Augen.  
"Daddy, kommst du?"  
"Gleich." Er steckt die Nachricht ein und ging zum Auto seiner Tochter. Die junge Frau saß schon dort und wartete auf ihn

"Was hast du gemacht?"

"Nichts. Nur etwas geschrieben." Sie merkt das er ihr etwas verschweigt. Die Gabe zu durchschauen wenn Menschen etwas verschweigen, hat sie von ihrem Dad. Aber sie will nicht weiter nachfragen. Zu aufgeregt ist sie zum ersten Mal das Grab ihrer Mutter zu sehen

Ein paar Stunden später.  
Gibbs war das erste mal mit seiner Kleinen am Grab seiner Frau; am Grab ihrer Mutter.   
Rachel war überwältigt. Sie hatte ihre Mutter nie kennen gelernt. Nur durch Bilder und die Erzählungen ihres Vaters war sie ihr vertraut. Trotzdem hatte sie das Gefühl das ihre Mutter immer bei ihr war.

Sie waren bereits auf dem Rückweg und jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach, als Gibbs die Stille durchbrach.  
"Siehst du das Licht?" fragte er, obwohl er die Antwort schon kannte

"Welches Licht, Dad?" eine eisige Kälte ergriff sie, doch sie wusste nicht warum. Dann dämmerte es ihr. Sie machte eine Vollbremsung.

"Daddy, bleib bei mir!"

"Komm zu mir Schatz. Es ist soweit. Unser Engel ist alt genug. Sie kann alleine fliegen""Kate.." Gibbs fühlte sich, als würde er schweben.  
"Daddy..!!" Rachels Stimme klang ein wenig ängstlich, weil ihr Dad ihr nicht mehr antwortete.  
Normalerweise war er immer sofort zu Stelle wenn sie ihn brauchte oder nach ihm rief.  
"Daddy lass mich nicht allein!" hilflos rüttelte sie an ihrem Vater.  
Fragend sah Gibbs zurück.  
"Sie wird gleich einen Mann treffen der ihr helfen wird das alles zu überstehen." So Beruhigt ging Gibbs auf das Licht zu.

"Geht es ihnen gut Ma'am? Brauchen sie einen Rettungswagen?"  
"Nein, da hilft auch kein Rettungswagen mehr." Stumme Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht. Sie war sich sicher, das er gewusst hatte, das es passieren würde.  
"Ist das ihr Vater?" Rachel nickte verstört.  
Der Mann wusste nicht, wie er sie beruhigen sollte, deshalb rief er als erstes, obwohl der Mann mit Sicherheit Tod war - einen Rettungswagen. Dann half er Rachel vorsichtig aus dem Auto.  
Sie sah ihn sich zum ersten Mal richtig an. Er war ein paar Jahre älter als sie, ein Silberfuchs und dann sah sie in seine Augen. Sie zogen sie sofort in ihren Bann. Schnell sah Rachel weg. Ihr Vater war grade gestorben und sie dachte daran wie gut der Mann der ihr half, doch aussah. Als die Rettungskräfte trat der Silberhaarig noch einmal an sie heran. 

"Ich werde dann jetzt gehen. Ich muss zur Arbeit. Hier haben sie meine Karte. Wenn sie mal Hilfe brauchen, meine Tür steht ihnen jederzeit offen.".

"Danke" der Mann drehte sich um und Rachel warf einen Blick auf die Karte.  
James Gibbson.   
Schreibt man das nicht meistens mit einem B?

Hastig rief sie ihm hinterher.  
"Wofür das zweite B?" Gibbson dreht sich noch mal um.  
"Bastard"  
Ich werde sie sobald es mir der Anstand erlaubt um eine Verabredung bitten

Ende ? Nein noch nicht ganz.

Im Himmel:  
„War es nicht zu früh für mich?"  
„Nein. Du bist bei ihr gewesen bis sie dich nicht mehr richtig brauchte."  
„Sicher?"  
„Ja"  
„Wer ist der Mann da?"  
„Er wird ihr helfen"  
"Sie ist zu jung"  
"Nein, ist sie nicht"  
"Doch"  
"Ich war auch nicht älter als ich mich in dich verliebt habe."  
"Na und? Sie ist zu jung für einen Silberfuchs"  
"Nein." Kate küsste ihren Mann leidenschaftlich auf den Mund, bis dieser vergas worüber sie geredet hatten.  
"Du gibt's mir doch Recht Schatz, oder? "  
"Klar, Katie"

Ende

Über Feedback würde ich mich sehr freuen. Auch wenn es negative Kritik ist. Ich will mich ja verbessern.


End file.
